Familar Faces
by Kewengi
Summary: When Bonnie's older sister Mary is attacked, the group assumes the worse and goes on a witchhunt for Damon. Of course he pleads innocent, but that doesn't mean he's being truthful. Set After Klaus's Appearance.


**Of course, I do not own the Vampire Diaries. 'Cause if I did Meredith would have beaten up Damon a looong time ago.**

Dusk had settled down on the small southern town of Fell's Church enveloping it in a mask of rich blue. No one dared walked the streets alone, if at all, after all the mysterious happenings in the town. Most people were home seated with their families sharing laughs. Mary McCullough, however, was alone at the nurse's office. Keys dangled from her hand as she got ready to lock up for the night, and a phone was pressed softly to her ear. Several rings were heard in the earpiece and then Bonnie's strangled voicemail message. No luck trying to get in contact with her sister. She set the phone down with a sigh and smoothed any wrinkles from her scrubs. Maybe she should try Meredith…

Mary threw her gym bag over her shoulder. They were probably over at a friend's house. She was never kept informed anymore. A shiver passed down her spine as her eyes took a minute to adjust the lighting. It was dark here after hours, and she was alone in the hospital. Her ears twitched. Were those footsteps? She paused and looked around. It was too dark to see much, but no human figures were present in the shadows. Unless what was stalking her wasn't human. "Too many scary movies alone," she muttered softly to herself, just so she could hear something echo off the walls. "I really need more friends."

She took another step forward and her nurse's shoe slid a few inches. Marry gasped and pulled away looking down at the once clean floor. Now a trail of blood wound around the halls. Her body trembled with a sharp pang. Here she was, alone in a hospital. Or at least she had thought she was alone…

"Sorry about that. I'll clean it up"

Mary screeched at the disembodied voice and turned to run bumping into a short figure. She was ready to screech again when he put his hands up and began to laugh.

"Did I scare you?" Mary's eyes darted to the man's arm, the smell of blood fogged her brain. But she was a nurse, and she was used to it. His arm was practically split open, and Mary knew a normal person would be dead by sheer blood loss.

"What do you think?" She snapped. It had been a long and tiring day. "You're stalking around in a deserted building with half an arm."

The man looked down at his arm with quirked eyebrows. His eyes were only meekly interested, like it was a scratch you receive from running into a loose nail. "My, that wasn't there before." He pressed his fingers gently to the cut and pulled bloodied fingers away.

Mary snatched his arm and led him to the nurse's desk, pulling out a roll of gauze. Couldn't he have gone to the ER and saved her all the fright? "Hold," she muttered shoving the roll into his good arm as she spiraled it up his arm.

"Someone's in a terrible mood, tonight," he noted, amused.

Mary grunted finishing up and starting up the monitor. She'd have to put him on record, which was a wasteful process. "Have you ever been here before?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"First time."

She had expected that. Anything to make this night go slower. "Here, fill this out while I go clean up your mess." She pointed him to the computer. Technically he should have gotten a clipboard with a list of papers asking for repeated information, but she was too tired for that. He shrugged and began to type while Mary went to pull out the janitor's mop.

When she got back the man was lounging in the computer chair, feet on the desk. His silhouette was barely visible in the dark, and without the light from the computer she doubted she would have seen anything. One quick check up of his gauze and he should be off. "Alright, Mr…" she glanced at the computer "Damon Salvatore?" Salvatore? Hadn't Bonnie mentioned that name before?

Damon smirked. "Heard of me?"

Mary shook her head. Salvatore wasn't really an outlandish name. Tons of people could have it. "Are you related to Stefan Salvatore in anyway?"

Damon's face twisted. "No, I'm afraid I've never heard of him." He stood up and stretched, not even wincing from his injury.

Mary scrawled her work pager on a piece of paper. "Here," she said handing him the paper. "If you have any problems call me and I can try to hook you up with a doctor."

Damon grinned shoving the paper in his pocket. "I'll treasure it forever, Mary."

The nurse rolled her eyes as soon as he turned his back to leave and looked down at her shirt. Her nametag was in her gym bag. How had he figured out her name? She shrugged it off. Probably put it on the paper with her pager. She went to turn the monitor off and left to leave.


End file.
